Frozen
by Snoecat
Summary: My first Songfic. Madonna's Frozen combined with Gundam wing... its kinda a spoof. Hope you like it. 2x1


Songfic: Frozen By Madonna

Written by cat

Disclaimer: I do not own g-boys or Madonna or the song. Have fun be merry and don't die due to poor writing.

Note: My first song fic, Rated M, 2x1, Death

You only see what your eyes want to see 

Heero sees the battlefield on the screen of Wing Gundam and realizes that there is no hope. Not for him or any of the others. The mission screen screams abort. Heero closes his eyes.

How can life be what you want it to be 

In his minds eye he sees his life, what it could have been if it had been any different than what it had been. He could have been walking in a grassy field staring up at a perfect blue sky. He could have heard birds singing in the hot sunshine… _I can't dream about it any more_. He opened his eyes.

You're frozen 

His fingers find the detonate button, and for a moment his heart stops. He catches his breath and pushes down.

When your hearts not open 

Wing Gundam lights the sky with fire and shrapnel as it explodes. Heero is thrown from the cockpit apparently dead.

(Ins)

You're so consumed with how much you get 

Duo stared at Heero's lifeless form, tears rolling down his cheeks as a pain he had never felt before flooded his senses. He watched as Heavyarms picked up the body. The body. It had once been Heero.

You waist you time with hate and regret 

At that moment, Duo hated the Docs. He hated their stupid missions. He hated the wars, and wished he had never offered to participate, to help the colonies.

You're broken 

He followed Heavyarms in Deathscythe and thought for the first time that maybe he really was the god of death. Everyone he had ever cared for died.

When your heart's not open 

Everyone died, except him.

(Chor)

If I could melt your heart 

Duo hadn't realized how much he cared for Heero, until that moment. If he had he would have told Heero. Then maybe…

Wed never be apart 

Maybe Heero wouldn't have died.

Give yourself to me 

Maybe he wouldn't feel like he was dying too.

You are the key 

Maybe he would felt alive.

(Ins)

Now there's no point in placing the blame 

Duo stayed by Heero's bedside, letting the tears fall as he waited and prayed. Heero was in bad shape, but he wasn't dead. If only Duo had known. If only Duo had told Heero, Heero wouldn't be hurt.

And you should know I suffer the same 

The pain of loss and worry overwhelmed Duo, until finally, he stopped eating, sleeping, or leaving Heero in any way.

If I lose you 

Heero took a turn for the worse. The doctor they had hired was beginning to make more and more frequent visits.

My heart will be broken 

Duo felt fear take a permanent hold on his soul.

(Ins)

Love is a bird 

Duo was beginning to feel worn. He was exhausted, hungry and afraid. He let his eyes close thinking that if he just rested them for a moment…

She needs to fly 

Duo began to dream. In his dream, Heero was alive and they were having a picnic.

Let all the hurt inside of you die 

Duo told Heero how he felt, and found everything, his fear, the pain he felt, and his hate for the Docs all pouring out as he spoke. He told Heero the deepest secrets in his soul, even about the blame he felt when Maxwell church was destroyed.

Chor)

You're frozen 

Duo realized that if he kept everything inside, it would kill him.

When your heart's not open 

He knew then that he had to talk to someone, to talk to Heero.

If I could melt your heart 

Maybe, if Heero understood…

Wed never be apart 

Maybe, he wouldn't die.

Give yourself to me 

He let Heero hold him, talking into his hair.

You are the key 

And found himself suddenly awake, staring into a pale and drawn face. The face had dark Prussian blue eyes. Duo felt his spirits lift.

(Ex. Ins)

You only see what your eyes want to see 

Heero saw an angel. The angel awoke and Heero realized it wasn't an angel, but Duo. He stared at Duo, and knew that he had kept vigilance at Heero's bedside the whole time he was out.

How can life be what you want it to be 

He knew, looking into Duo's eyes that he would have the chance to walk in a field, stare at a true blue sky and hear the birds singing. Duo would let him.

(Chor)

You're frozen 

They stared at each other for a long moment. As if both were waiting for the other to say something, anything.

When your heart's not open 

Both spoke at the same time.

If I could melt your heart 

"I love you."

Wed never be apart 

Duo's face filled with a bright inner light, and Heero smiled for the first time he could remember.

Give yourself to me 

They fell into each other, just to touch each other, both realizing what they could have lost if Heero had died.

You 

Quatre grinned at Trowa, tears shining in his eyes. "I told you."

Are 

Trowa sighed and frowned, "How'd you know?"

The 

Quatre giggled.

Key 

"It was plain on their faces, from the moment they saw each other, that they loved each other. Lets see what happens from here."

Note: I know it was bad, but hey, I thought I would give it a try. Now don't laugh, you don't have to leave reviews unless you want to. I wont change it or add to it, because it was my first one, I'm keeping it this way. Thank you for taking the time to read it, hope you liked it.


End file.
